1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite simple plug, and in particular to a structure for connecting with a connector and a plug of a network line or a phone line, changing into all kinds of connectors according to the request, and switching to the plug of a network line or a phone line.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional switching plug can provide a function of switching two kinds of plugs according to request, for example, switching a plug of a phone line to a plug of a network line.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 94217851 (or its U.S. counterpart, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/967,243), entitled “Simple Switching Plug Structure” previously filed by the inventor of the present invention, discloses an insulation body, several terminals and a switching member. The insulation body has several terminal troughs. Terminals are provided in the terminal troughs, respectively. The switching member is pivotably connected on the insulation body to adjust its rotation according to the request. Although this patent document achieves to switch different kinds of plugs, namely, switch a plug of a phone line to a plug of a network line by the switching member, there is still some insufficiency in use.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to efficiently overcome the drawbacks of prior art based on his deliberate researches and expert experiences.